


Annihilation

by kyoeri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, American Football, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Exploring BDSM, Inexperienced, M/M, Masochism, Painful Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Sadism, Shotgunning, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoeri/pseuds/kyoeri
Summary: His consideration slipped away, replaced by a seething need to break Kuroo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](https://sapchi.tumblr.com/post/173269939931/kuroo-doodle-since-i-havent-posted-here-in-a) and all day I ended up thinking about Kuroo getting fucked hard and ruthlessly by Daichi. I don't know why. He looks so hot and tempting there, I feel like anyone would want to fuck him if he gave them that captivating stare. Sadism/masochism was also something I wanted to play around with, but I'm never kind to my favorite characters so there will be suffering, pain, angst. All that crap. I hope this is enjoyable for fellow pain hunters, but the first chapter is pretty innocent, actually.

With a tilt to his head, Sawamura caught the soft gaze that landed on him from across the field. Was it a taunt? Another jeer? No, it lacked the malice he was accustomed to from the taller player, his disarrayed strands ever ridiculous and adorable. Kuroo, catching on with the eye contact gave a faint smile. As usual, he was wearing his black compression leggings with knee pads beneath them and standard red sports shorts over the top. They stopped just above his knees, but it didn’t hide the tempting slenderness of the rest of his legs. They were long and lithe, model like as Sawamura would describe them. With much reluctance, Sawamura raised his gaze, trailing over the sweat bands over Kuroo’s wrists, and then the way his black shirt hung almost loosely over his slim frame, his throat sheened in a gloss of sweat, and then finally his face. Sawamura felt his mouth go dry, despite having taken a gulp from his water bottle moments ago. Thankfully, Kuroo was looking away and didn’t catch the potential reddening of Sawamura’s face, though it could have been played off with the fact he just ran laps.

With the two of them both playing offensive within their football team, they grew close quickly within the first few months of college, as they did with the rest of the offensive players. Sure, Sawamura still had his shy moments, and often Kuroo worked the magic with his words to ignite conversations. He seemed smooth, effortlessly loved and that typical guy in college you couldn’t really hate. When you got to know him, Kuroo was annoying, provocative, taunting and most of all, a total nerd. It was endearing, Sawamura had to admit. Their _suave_ quarterback knowing full terms of scientific abbreviations, offering help on his teammate's assignments without hesitation and even sitting with the ones who were particularly struggling in their other classes to tutor them.

That was enough charm to grasp onto Sawamura’s heart strings, and that was a big fucking problem.

“Hey,” Kuroo called, approaching Sawamura with that tempting smirk of his. Asshole, if only he knew what the hell that was doing to Sawamura’s insides.

“How’s the ribs healing up?” He asked, diverting himself away from the lust. “Didn’t you crack a few last game?”

“Yeah, yeah wasn’t so bad! Still aches a little when I do the normal crap but… gotta roll with it, huh?”

Sawamura nodded, smiling. “Glad it didn’t kill you.”

“You’d miss me, right?”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Sawamura scoffed. “Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t be relieved if you were to disappear.”

Kuroo raised a hand to his chest, feigning offence. “Harsh, Sawamura!” his crooked grin gave him away if it wasn’t for the laugh buried within his tone. Soon, his features grew softer, less snarky and sly. Kuroo motioned his head towards the changing rooms. “Wanna come with? Better now because the rest of these apes stink it up and all.”

“Confident just us two wouldn’t stink it up?”

“Considering our own stench doesn’t tend to reach our own noses, we’d only be smelling each other,” Kuroo noted, humming to himself. “C’mon, better smelling just me than 20 other sweaty boys. Otherwise, all for me!”

Sawamura snickered. “I guess I can’t pass up the offer…”

A beam stretched across Kuroo’s face as he turned away, shouting out towards Yamamoto something Sawamura couldn’t quite catch behind the hammering of his own heart in his ears. He should have said no, but humans were silly like that. He kept his gaze trained onto Kuroo’s back, watching those shoulder blades roll occasionally beneath the sweated down material of Kuroo’s shirt and the sweat clinging to the base of his nape, a prominent jut of a bone visible especially when he leaned his head forwards. To Sawamura’s dismay, his mind was verging into a territory of mentally undressing Kuroo. With a physical shake to his head, he forced himself back into reality and avoided giving himself a visible tent at his crotch. Sugawara would have liked to hear about that tragedy, but Sawamura would rather keep his dignity.

The doors to the changing rooms wailed the usual piercing sound, the pitch almost high enough to leave ear drums close to damaged. After a few weeks of hearing it consistently, Sawamura eventually stopped wincing. Kuroo was talking about finishing an assignment tonight, something along the lines how he feels like just going to sleep instead.

“I mean, I’ve never missed an assignment— minus those few times last month but hell, that was like the first time ever. Like, I was a missed assignment virgin, you know?”

Sawamura could barely get himself to even react as Kuroo’s laugh resonated around them, bouncing off the walls of the reverberant room. With struggle, he managed to strain a smile. “Your looks are really contradictory to how you actually are…”

“Oh?” Kuroo turned towards Sawamura, smirk threatening the corners of his coral lips. “What do I look like to you? A total bad boy?”

With a burst of laughter, Kuroo almost flinched at the abrupt reaction. Sawamura quickly gathered himself together again. “That makes you sound even more of a dork.”

“I’ve literally never heard you laugh like that!”

“I’m sure you have,” he reasoned, watching that gleeful expression stretch over Kuroo’s face. “Seriously?”

“You’re always so tight— no not that way, I wouldn’t know.” Kuroo coughed to mask another laugh before continuing. Sawamura missed the joke all together, thankfully for Kuroo. “—Uh yeah, you know. You’re all stern and serious and shit. Pretty scary actually.”

“Scary?” Sawamura echoed, cocking a brow up.

“Okay not scary, but… well you look pretty innocent actually. I guess it’s just how you present yourself, all strong and leader-y. Make sense?”

Sawamura vividly remembered back in high school he was often commented on looking the leader part, although he honestly couldn’t really see how. He shrugged and gave a smile, averting his gaze. “I get that a lot, actually.”

“Then I’m not crazy,” Kuroo confirmed to more himself rather than to Sawamura. He moved his whiskey eyes towards the shorter player again, gaze lingering longer than intended. “Hey, Sawamura?

Sawamura pushed his attention back to Kuroo, feeling his heart rate pick up. There was something calculating in his stare, the dewy sheen upon his fair golden skin alluring and inviting Sawamura in. He licked his lips, unknowingly, as he awaited for something more to be said.

Kuroo cleared his throat, shifting weight on his legs. “I— well, like—”

 _Warmth._ It grew sourcing from their lips and reached to their ears. There was a disregarded darkness that Sawamura didn’t register to be his own eyes shut, and then their there was a soft feeling within his grip. He gripped harder, earning indistinct moan to sound behind Kuroo’s lips. His hair, so soft, fluffy and grabbable. With the underside of his hair shaved off, clutching the nest on top was a little easier in a sense, being more handful and less tangles with strands lower down.

While being pretty into it, the _oh shit_ thought eventually crawled into Sawamura’s mind. He pried his eyes open, feeling a smile against his mouth. Smiling was the last thing Sawamura expected him to do— and their faces were still pressed together.

With an almost yelp, Sawamura pushed himself off of Kuroo, running his hand down his face. “Sorry! Fuck— uh…”

“Well, I was going to ask you for like a coffee date but that works too?”

“What?” He choked out, incredulous.

“Wait, I can still ask you now. And you’re like 100% more likely to say yes now and I’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“Huh—”

“Let’s go on a date… like coffee… and cakes and shit. And… maybe some of _that,_ again?”   

Right, the kiss Sawamura just managed to pull off without fucking thinking. While half of him was only going through the scenario of what if it didn’t go this well, the other half was still dubious over how it went that well. Was he dreaming? Did Kuroo push him off and he hit his head and now he was in a coma fantasizing?

“Sawamura? Come on, it should be me all gobsmacked and shit!”

“—sorry,” he said again, feeling beads roll down his face. “Sorry… I don’t know what came over me.”

“Is it a yes then?”

“God yes— I mean… well… A date would be nice, and more sensible than surprise kisses… Shit.”

Kuroo laughed, leaving that featherweight feeling to overwhelm Sawamura’s chest. “Gotta say, I’m a lucky boy! As if Sawamura Daichi just kissed me… I gotta like… process this for a while.”

Sawamura forced a brief laugh, still pretty baffled by what happened. “Tonight then? Campus café is open 24 hours.”

With a nod, Kuroo grinned at him. “Make it 6! I gotta freshen up. Can’t let you think I smell like this all the time!”

And with that, Kuroo already bolted off to the showers, leaving Sawamura to wallow in the ghosted situation that lingered where he stood. He couldn’t help it, but he smiled widely, apples of his cheeks warming and his chest feeling all sorts of strange. Clenching his fist into a tiny victory punch for himself, Sawamura grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulders, almost feeling himself skip towards the showers.

*

While sportswear was always a pleasing sight, Sawamura’s heart had one hell of a soft spot for Kuroo in casual wear. He dressed simply, nothing flashing, nothing loud. Just a thin black long sleeved t-shirt over some pale denim jeans rolled up at the ankles. Kuroo had very bony ankles, they were attractive in a weird way. Sawamura supposed he just enjoyed limber bodies, the juts and sharp edges giving a sort of vibrant flavor. Kuroo was pretty bony, not exactly unhealthily, more of a too fast metabolism kind of skinny, since his legs were slender yet very toned. Sawamura hadn’t seen Kuroo’s stomach though, the quarterback always wary of undressing in the changing rooms in front of people, despite his everlasting confidence he appeared to channel.

They spoke freely, no area of the conversation awkward or difficult. It felt free and natural, subjects slipping out like second nature. Pauses were only made to sip their wafting cups and nibble on the far too sweet treats they got on impulse. Kuroo smiled a lot, flashing grins here and there, occasionally a softer curl, those sharp eyes falling to something more genuine. Sawamura enjoyed his husky voice, feeling lost in it’s warming pool, enticed by the mellowness to his tone. Soon, Kuroo’s nerd unveiled, he liked science a lot. While Sawamura was already mildy aware, he now got more in depth confirmation. It was inspiring, really. The guy seemingly dedicated his time to football, yet he kept his grades high in all of his other classes while maintaining a social life? It was a life everyone dreamed of having, and Kuroo didn’t even sprout greys to indicate he was suffering.

“Do what?” Kuroo asked, raising the cup to his lips.

“You do everything, and you still have hair on your head,” Sawamura said, working his head around it. “Are you human?”

Kuroo laughed, teeth peeking past his lips. They had an endearing shape, not unnaturally straight to the point he looked like he wore one of those blatantly fake veneers, but they were still pretty orderly. The front four looked a little flatter rather than placed in a precise curve, and it was adorable. “I dunno if I can disclose such information… I have my ways.”

“Care to elaborate?”

“It’s a secret!” Kuroo hid his face with his cup again, avoiding that persistent dark stare off of Sawamura. “I guess you could just say I’m that great.”

Sawamura scoffed. “Of course.”

“Is that not why you fell for me, Sawamura?” His voiced each syllable to Sawamura’s name, vocals rolling off with a soothing rumble.

With a gulp, Sawamura glanced to his hands. “Fell for you because you seemed nice, not because you’re living the college dream of maintaining every aspect to it.”

“Really? So this isn’t just a trap to get me to do all your assignments for free?”

Sawamura almost choked on his drink, giving Kuroo a panicked look.

“I’m kidding! You’re too nice to do that,” he assured. “Actually, I had a crush on you for a loooooong time,” Kuroo drawled, twiddling a dark strand between his fingers with his indolent stare directed to his unruly bangs fallen in his face.

“Seriously?”

“Deadly. I dunno, the way you wouldn’t wrap around my little finger got me all hot and bothered, it just turned into a crush!”

Sawamura rolled his eyes. “Bet you find me boring now.”

“Not at all,” he smirked. “I’m far more intrigued in you now more than ever.”

Sawamura felt his lower organs rise to the same area of his heart and lungs. Maybe it was too soon to think it, but Sawamura already knew he was doomed.

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks of unfiltered flirting, brief touching turning into cheeky grabs, obscene whispers against each other’s sensitive hearing, and more innocent coffee dates. Other players and friends weren’t brought in on the loop intentionally, both Sawamura and Kuroo preferring things to go low key and ease into their daily lives. Were they dating? It wasn’t so clear, but outsiders wouldn’t hesitate to say they were.

Another day in the changing rooms, their hot faces were pressed together once more, sweat transferring going unminded, Kuroo’s matted and sweated down bangs sticking to Sawamura’s forehead. They’d laugh about it, chucking against each other’s lips like love struct birds. With Kuroo’s face held between the firm grip of Sawamura’s hands, he could pose full control, a conformation Kuroo couldn’t back away or go anywhere. He liked this, but craved a little more.

With practice over and done with, they stuck together by the shoulders, conversing about upcoming games, talking about a new movie to be coming out soon, Kuroo babbling on about something funny that happened in chemistry— it was at least funny to him, but Sawamura only found amusement in Kuroo’s moments of nerdiness. Soon, they reached Kuroo’s dorm building where Sawamura hadn’t even realized they were headed to. Kuroo looked at him, expectantly.

“You coming up?”

“Wait— to your room?” Sawamura asked, furrowing his brows.

“Well duh, come on, you walked all this way!”

“Don’t you have a roommate?”

“He’s staying with a friend tonight… no need to worry about awkward introductions and shit,” Kuroo shrugged, turning on his heel towards the building. “Come on, or someone’s gonna start thinking you’re a middle aged man spying on college students.”

“Middle aged?” Sawamura squawked, disbelief in his tone. “The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

Kuroo threw his head back in a cackle, raising his shoulders and hands in a shrug. “Oh _nothing,”_ he seemed to purr, throwing a smirk over his shoulder towards Sawamura.

With a little hesitation, Sawamura forced his legs to follow Kuroo. The dorms were similar to his, the same style of interior. Not a surprise, considering both of the dorm blocks were built within the college campus. There were quite a few students lounging around in the main room, some watching T.V, some cooking, some playing pool. They didn’t take much notice to them, only throwing a brief greeting towards Kuroo and Sawamura. Although they didn’t know Sawamura, they didn’t act like he was a total stranger.

They reached Kuroo’s room, Kuroo pathing the way with the door open for Sawamura to walk in first. Surprisingly, it was very neat. Though there were a lot of study books and paper scattering the desk, there wasn’t any smelly pants or socks dumped in the middle of the room.

“Impressive, you don’t live like a total pig,” Sawamura mentioned, nodding around the room.

“Who’d you take me for?” Kuroo asked, a laugh following his words. “Not OCD level of a clean guy, but I get antsy as hell if things are too out of place.”

There was a indistinct wave tingling Sawamura’s nostrils, a familiar scent— Kuroo’s cologne. It was placid and not overwhelming; he liked it. “Yeah, same here.”

For only a short while, Sawamura felt out of place. He was in Kuroo’s room, and he didn’t know what was making him feel so hot and bothered. Kuroo had prompted him countless times to just relax, but it was hard to do it on Kuroo’s bed, the fact being it was his _bed_ and Kuroo was on it too. It became easier quickly though, Kuroo working his charm to soothe Sawamura’s senses. The flirting weighed a little heavier this time, dirty jokes being thrown around carelessly, the odd touch here and there. Maybe they both had the same idea, but were too anxious to push too far forwards in fear the other wasn’t ready.

A kiss warmed things up, then an embrace, Sawamura’s strong hands working all over Kuroo’s slim form, feeling the sharpness to his body. When his hand moved that little bit further and slipped beneath Kuroo’s shirt, Kuroo pulled away short of breath.

“The light…” he muttered, breath hot against Sawamura’s face. “It’s killing the mood.”  

With a breathy laugh, Sawamura lifted his weight from Kuroo, allowing him to sit up and reach for the light. “Hope you’re not trying to block out my face or anything.”

Kuroo looked at him like he was crazy. “No way, we’ll have the lamp on so I can see at least that…” He flicked the switch, their eyes plummeted to a solid black before adjusting only slightly. The flare from the lamp beside them seemed too bright at first, but their visions coped and dulled it out. “There, better right?”

“You a candles guy or something?” Sawamura quipped, feeling the familiar flutter at Kuroo’s laugh.

“Romance… gross,” he responded, voice muffled behind his lower tones. Kuroo raised a hand to cup Sawamura’s face. “So… Sawamura, how are you going to treat me?”

An array of thoughts swam past Sawamura’s vision, his solid boner becoming uncomfortably harder as he indulged himself with them. Without sparing another word, he dove for Kuroo’s face again, crushing their lips together with sparse moments to breath. His hands worked under Kuroo’s shirt, feeling the firmness of his stomach. There was a strange texture to his skin, smooth in some areas, other areas bumpy in a methodically placed pattern. He wanted to feel it some more, but Kuroo bucked his hips up, teasing his crotch with pressing his own against him. Sawamura pulled away, watching that sultry expression take ahold of Kuroo’s visage.

“Do you want to fuck me, Daichi?” He purred, licking his lips provocatively.

Sawamura groaned at the use of his name, gripping a handful of Kuroo’s hair and trailing his teeth against his bared throat. A low rumble grew from there, transitioning into an alluring moan that broke past his lips. Sawamura hadn’t realized he was leaning on the rough treatment side, becoming enveloped with his own desires and Kuroo’s tempting body. He want to grasp at him, grab him too hard, bruise his skin— Sawamura opened his eyes, frowning at his thoughts. Kuroo didn’t noticed Sawamura’s brief pause, already in the midst of wriggling out of his jeans. There wasn’t any sign of discomfort in his face, so Sawamura took that as an all clear.

“I want to do that,” Sawamura proposed, grabbing Kuroo’s hands and shoving them away from the waist of his jeans. Kuroo raised his eyebrows and smirked darkly.

“Demanding.”

“Shut up,” he muttered, pulling on his jeans and letting his stumped nails glide down Kuroo’s slender legs in the process.

They gotten to the point where Kuroo’s lips were parted and red, his legs pushed open and straddling Sawamura. His lower body was raised, hip bones jutting extra prominently from the position. Sawamura trailed his hungry gaze over where Kuroo’s shirt was lifted to reveal a part of his stomach, hands soon to follow his eyes and pressed into Kuroo’s skin. There was that feeling again, something disrupting the velvety feeling of Kuroo’s skin. He couldn’t think too hard about it in his current state, mind glazed over with disgusting thoughts.

“Just go for it… forget the prepping,” Kuroo urged, growing impatient with Sawamura teasing him with his throbbing length pressed against his lubed up hole.

“Not interested in a condom at least?”

“I want you to bareback me,” Kuroo breathed, pushing against Sawamura.

Sawamura felt a little hesitant, but the thought send a wave of bliss through his nether regions. He pushed, feeling resistance. Trying again a little firmer, he heard a moan from ahead of him, pain laced within those vocals. Sawamura stopped, looking towards Kuroo. “You okay?”

“Ugggh, Daichi please— just…” Kuroo’s words trailed into incoherent needy whines, it made Sawamura laugh.

That was enough to lift the first boundary. His consideration slipped away, replaced by a seething need to _break_ Kuroo. In the heat of the moment, Sawamura didn’t let the thought disturb him, and he forced himself into Kuroo’s tight and tensed hole. Kuroo gave a choked gasp, a hiss behind his clenched teeth and his head thrown back to bare his neck. Sawamura felt his stomach sink a little, almost pulling out before Kuroo clutched to his shoulders.

“Fuck me… please fuck me… you’re so thick.”

Drawing out, Sawamura dangerously teased Kuroo before pushing right to the hilt again, feeling a sense of elation radiate off of Kuroo and even himself. Kuroo arched his back, clearly in pain with the discomfort painting his countenance, however he _smiled._ Sawamura continued fucking into him, thrusts becoming harsher, deeper, damaging. Kuroo would mumble “harder”, body craving more punishment.

Sawamura felt his release pooling in the base of his stomach, movements becoming desperate and reaching for the pleasure. Kuroo pushed his face up, pressing his heated lips to Sawamura’s ear.

His voice was a nebulous whisper, a mere ghost, almost lost with his gasps and heavy breaths, he told Sawamura; “I want you to hurt me more.”

With a chill rolling down his spine, Sawamura’s voice released into a groan, a burst of euphoria rupturing through his then trembling body, bursting his milky load deep inside of Kuroo. He came too, the creamy substance washing over the black of his pushed up shirt and parts of his exposed stomach. Sawamura snapped himself a final few times into Kuroo, spurting those final pockets of semen before feeling milked. He collapsed onto Kuroo, not minding the growing moisture on his own stomach and chest from Kuroo’s load.

They went wordless for a long time, only their panting filling the room. Sawamura felt his limbs go numb and his brain go fuzzy. Kuroo was pretty motionless himself, eyes having slipped shut.

“Who’d know Sawamura Daichi would get off on bringing pain,” Kuroo breathed in a laugh, trembling hands lifting to grasp at the back of Sawamura’s hair. “And here I thought you’d be vanilla.”

“I didn’t know… I liked that,” Sawamura admitted, a little sheepish. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” The guilt was catching up faster than Sawamura could handle, and he pushed himself up to give Kuroo a concerned look. “Are you okay?”

Kuroo cocked a brow up, looking a little confused. “Didn’t I _just_ tell you I wanted you to hurt me?”

“You… want to be hurt?”

“Uh—” Kuroo averted his gaze, chuckling a little. “Well… yeah. I like it.”

Sawamura tilted his head to the side, surveying Kuroo’s beneath him. “That’s kind of fucked up.”

“Hmmmm,” Kuroo crooned behind his lips, smiling darkly. “Says the sadist.”

Feeling his heart rise to his throat, Sawamura almost choked. “I just like rough sex— you know how it is…”

Kuroo laughed, wrapping his arms around Sawamura, mumbling more mockery and teases into his ear. That night, Sawamura felt something within him unravel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot and totally forgot what the date was, sorry for the day's worth delay!  
> Warning; this chapter contains really heavy dub-con (drunk sex), recreational drug use, and mentions of self harm.

Many times following that night, Sawamura had lost himself in that void of needing  _ something,  _ but half of his conscience pushed against it. There was something about those pained hisses, that contorted expression of discomfort, the way Kuroo sometimes squirmed away when it became too much. It sparked something below and above, a release greater than a simple orgasm raiding his mind. Soon, it progressed into intentional hair pulls, gradually becoming harsher and rougher to see Kuroo’s head forced back too brutally. Then, there would be the bruising, clutching to Kuroo’s thighs, shoulders, arms that tight to leave him purple and blue, and after that, the gagging. 

With a painful grasp within Kuroo’s locks, he’d push too deep, eyes shut and head thrown back as he’d heard Kuroo gag and clench his fists against Sawamura’s thighs. He’d look down, seeing the shot red glassy glare directed at him, tempting him to do it again, forcing him to act on his desires. When Kuroo laid his hand over Sawamura’s thigh as a signal to carry on, he lost it. 

Sawamura emptied himself, a distant sound of Kuroo’s protesting moans around his thick cock behind his own elated groan of pleasure. With a final pump, he yanked Kuroo’s head off of him by his hair, feeling himself grow hot all over again waiting Kuroo run his pierced tongue along his reddened, sheened lips, the cream dripping erotically from them and down his chin. Kuroo looked up at him, hazy gaze half lidded and veiled behind lust. 

His grip became looser, falling to something tender and loving, patting those stray strands reaching out all over the place. Sawamura sank against the wall, coming down to Kuroo’s level on the floor. Kuroo moved forwards, resting his head against Sawamura’s chest, his breathing vaguely laboured from his moment of being unable to breath. Sawamura ran his hands soothingly over him, kissing his forehead and whispering sweet words. It had been like this for a while, and Sawamura wasn’t sure which part of the act was he favorite anymore, both side of the coin bringing him a sense of bliss.  

“Tetsurou… would you…” Sawamura paused, feeling shy at the subject despite having pushed so many boundaries already. “Would you let me choke you? I mean, with my hand next time.”

Kuroo raised his head from Sawamura’s chest, looking fatigued and lacking expression to go off by. “Yeah, I’ve wanted you to.” He said lazily, dropping his head back against Sawamura. “I’m so tired.” 

Sawamura held Kuroo closer, arm tightening around him. He reached for his hand and intertwined his fingers within Kuroo’s raising the other’s hand up. There were scabs and bruising along Kuroo’s knuckles, as though he punched something. Sawamura frowned. “What happened to your hand?”

“Probably a drunken fight… with a wall or something. I don’t tend to fight people.”

“Why would you go around punching walls?”

“Who knows. People do weird shit when they’re wasted.”

Although not convinced, Sawamura voiced a low hum and nodded. He continued stroking his hair, feeling another question on his tongue. “When will you let me see your body?”

He could have imagined it, but there was a hitch in Kuroo’s posture. Sawamura found it hard to believe someone like Kuroo would be shy about his body, but it turned out he was wrong. In their three months of doing things together, Kuroo never once revealed his skin in bright light. He’d always wear a shirt at least, even under the darkness of the night.  

“I’m ugly, you don’t want to see it,” he mumbled eventually, face pressed against the fabric of Sawamura’s shirt. 

Sawamura though he must have been hearing things for a moment, and he pulled Kuroo’s head away from him to give him a look. “What the hell?”

“What?” Kuroo drawled, looking like he wanted to just go to sleep right there on the floor. 

“You are  _ not  _ ugly, where the hell did you get that idea?”

Kuroo chuckled mirthlessly, glancing away. “I dunno, I just don’t like people… seeing everything.” 

“Aren’t we together?” Sawamura asked, his tone softened. Kuroo looked towards him, as though unsure before he nodded. “So, don’t you trust me?”

“If I let you suffocate me with your cock… doesn’t that answer your question?”

Sawamura laughed, moving his hand towards the hem of Kuroo’s black and white baseball t-shirt. He didn’t miss the flinch from the other. “Only if you say I can… may I?” 

Kuroo stared, an unrecognizable expression falling on his features. It was a mixture of sadness, maybe a bit a fear. Sawamura couldn’t understand it. Finally, Kuroo shook his head. “Maybe another time.” 

The quarterback stood from his place on the floor, grabbing some tissues to wipe his face before he wandered off to the bathroom. Sawamura watched on, a little baffled. It felt like he was talking to completely different person just then, Kuroo’s behaviour not reflecting on his usual self at all. It made him wonder what he could be holding back from Sawamura.  

*

“You are being safe with him, right?”

Sawamura’s throat clenched around the hot drink he just swallowed, pushing him into a series of coughs. Sugawara’s gaze didn’t ease up, however. “—Suga, I’m an adult.”

His hazel eyes narrowed, and he leaned forwards against the table between them. “Daichi, I love you and all but if you’re hurting someone else—”

“It’s not like that!” He blurted, hiding his face away. “It’s uh… consensual? He likes it.”

“I don’t want to sound close minded or anything… but is he okay upstairs to want to get hurt like that? Are  _ you  _ okay upstairs to want to hurt him?” 

“Oh come on Suga! I thought you weren’t one to judge for people’s… kinks…” The word didn’t feel right on Sawamura’s tongue, and he felt his skin heat up. 

“Sorry,” he said, raising his arms either side of his head. “I’m just not used to this. Geeez, you out of everyone to be into that kind of—”

“Besides the point, I actually wanted to mention something else… He’s acting a little weird.”

“Weird how?”

“He’s… I don’t know, shy about his body? He won’t undress fully, not even during sex. I’ve literally never seen him fully naked.”

Sugawara raised a brow. “Perhaps it makes him feel… more secure? With everything else going on with you two, some people have their ways to protect themselves.”

“Clothes as a defense?” Sawamura questioned, earning a shrug from Sugawara. “He said he’s ugly. Which is bullshit.”

“Are we talking about the same guy here?” Sugawara asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I know. Doesn’t really seem like the type to be like that.” 

“He seems so confident, have you tried to speak to him about it?” 

“Yeah and he always says something like he’ll show me another time or straight up changes the subject.” 

Sugawara fell quiet for a little while, eyes trained onto a crumb fallen from his slice of cake on the wooden table. He looked up again. “I guess you are still early into your relationship, even if you are going head first into the… other stuff, first. He’ll open up eventually, be patient.” 

With a sigh, he nodded, resting his chin upon his palm. He played with the spoon in his latte mug.

“Daichi, be careful please. It’s sounding like it weighs heavily on the sex and less on the other aspects to a relationship.”

Sawamura looked up at that, a crease forming between his brows. “We do other stuff too… But we just connected quicker on the sexual part.”

The ash blonde nodded. “Just look out for yourself, okay?”

“I will.”

*

There was a dorm party going on in Sawamura’s block. It was about time someone decided to say “screw it” to their workload and just get stupidly drunk. The entire football team was there, of course, and many mutuals throughout the campus. Dorm parties were Sawamura’s main way of meeting people outside of football and his own classes, and also how he bonded with Kuroo beyond football and prior to their current relationship. Drunk Kuroo wasn’t so much different from his sober self, however far more open, louder, less filtered on obscenities and insults alike, and sometimes even the genuine and not accidental asshole aspect to him was dragged out. Now Sawamura was with him, he had come to know the clingy, extra loving Kuroo. He needed to be beside him every moment of the night, hot whispers tempting Sawamura to just drag him into his room and fuck him senseless. He was very touchy feely too, even in front of everyone else. Bokuto would be raising his brows with that broad grin of his, Sugawara would stare like a concerned parent, others on the football team would holler and tease them to the shade of red. 

Kuroo was lighting a spliff between his lips, taking a deep inhale with his eyes gracefully shut, face content and serene before exhaling the pale cloud. His eyes slipped open carefully, shifting towards Sawamura as he rolled his head in his direction, resting back on the back of the sofa. He raised his hand, spliff offered to Sawamura, but the other shook his head. 

“You know I’ve never liked that,” Sawamura chuckled, pushing Kuroo’s hand away. Kuroo stared, inexpressive for a short while before his lips stretched. 

“Feel like shotgunning, at least?” 

While Sawamura wasn’t too big on drug use, shotgunning was something he’d been curious about. “Can’t we do it with a cigarette?”

“Boring,” Kuroo pouted, taking another hit off the spliff ashing away in his loose hold. He turned back to face Sawamura and motioned to his own face, prompting Sawamura to come towards him. For a moment he wasn’t too sure what to do, but thankfully Bokuto was there.

“Do an ‘o’ shape with your lips and suck… kinda like a tiny dick,” he explained, face close to Kuroo’s and Sawamura’s to get the front view on what was unfurling before him. 

Sawamura nodded and moved towards Kuroo, doing as Bokuto instructed with a flashing image of dick making an appearance in his mind for a moment. He refrained from laughing and sucked in as Kuroo blew. He felt a sting against the walls of his throat as he inhaled, a watered down burning sensation working its way down to his lungs. It wasn’t enough to make him cough, however. Soon, there was the soft feeling of Kuroo’s lips pressed against his own, the only smoke being within the kiss itself. Bokuto was mumbling something, likely something about not knowing those two were close like that. 

The moment soon mellowed as they pulled away from each other, flushed faces still close and noses still touching. Bokuto was shaking Kuroo’s shoulder, and the bed head reluctantly turned towards him. 

“That’s so hot, bro.”

“I know he is,” Kuroo smirked, briefly side glancing to a blushing Sawamura. “Want me to shotgun you?”

Bokuto nodded eagerly, shifting his position. Sawamura held his tongue, feeling a certain darkness crawl over his mind. Kuroo looked towards him and smiled. 

“Don’t you want to see what we looked like?” He asked, voice raspy from the smoking. “Don’t you want to get off watching me?”

Sawamura gulped, almost audibly, and he nodded. Watching Kuroo act erotically with others hadn't crossed his mind, but now he was being introduced to a new kind of feeling. He watched as the two closed their heads together, a mere space between their lips where a milky line was formed, smithers of it wafted like ripples of the enticing creation. Then, their lips closed together. Kuroo’s eyes were shut, as were Bokuto’s, their jawlines sharp as they flexed against the movement of their intimacy, kiss deep and raunchy. Sawamura hadn’t realized his mouth was open, too focused on holding his junk down at the captivating sight. Kuroo pulled barely away, stealing a look towards Sawamura before pulling his head towards them. Bokuto was grinning against Kuroo’s face, a low croon sounding behind his teeth and Sawamura was drawn into the kiss. 

There were voices around, some intrigued whispers some blatant cheers. The spliff was plucked out of Kuroo’s fingers by Terushima, another player on the team. He was clearly enjoying the show as he plopped himself beside the 3 way kiss on the sofa, taking a drag from the spliff. When the 3 pulled away, Sawamura felt hazy. 

“You taste so good together,” Kuroo compliment, eyes weighed heavily with an indolent smile. “I still fancy Daichi more though, sorry bro.”

“Ass,” Bokuto snickered, rolling along the sofa to get a comfortable seat. “I got Akaashi, it’s cool.”

“He doesn't mind you being a little man slut?” Terushima asked.  

“Not if it’s just Kuroo,” he grinned back. “Hey, Sawamura here let me kiss Kuroo though!”

The three looked towards him expectantly, but he wasn’t sure what the question was. “Huh?”

“Were you jelly, Sawamura?” Terushima gave a little eyebrow wriggle with the question. Kuroo looked placid as he rested his head back and Bokuto looked pretty intrigued for an answer.

“It’s a one off,” he said finally, giving Bokuto a firm look. “Kuroo’s mine.” 

“Possessive!” Terushima exclaimed, and Bokuto actually looked a little scared.

Kuroo looked towards Sawamura, eyes practically gleaming. “Greedy boy, I can live with that.”

“Aw dudes!” Bokuto whined, looking between Kuroo and Sawamura. “C’mon, what if it’s just me?”

Sawamura stared him down, feeling that possessiveness actually become a bigger thing inside of his mind. He didn’t want to share Kuroo, even if it was with Kuroo’s harmless best friend. 

“Anyone up to roll?” Terushima asked abruptly, sitting from his slouch. Kuroo and Bokuto perked up, Sawamura frowned. 

“Roll?” Sawamura prompted elboration.

“Molly, Molly, Molly…” Terushima chanted sounding pretty enticed with the name alone. “Makes you feel good, makes you horny… helps a good fuck ascend you to heaven.” 

Kuroo gave Sawamura a pleading look, but he wasn’t liking the sound of it. “Kuroo…” 

“I’m up for it,” Kuroo interjected. Sawamura couldn’t fit a word of protest in. 

With the three of them taking off to the bathroom, Sawamura was approached by Iwaizumi and some other players. While they made strong conversation, Sawamura was feeling antsy and on edge. He didn’t like Kuroo to do drugs. Having cannabis is one thing, it’s something everyone did, but whatever this “Molly” was Sawamura was sure that was on the list of harder drugs. Kuroo had dabbled around in drug taking at parties before, but Sawamura never minded. Now, he felt a twist in his gut, an anger seething within his temples. 

It wasn’t long before Kuroo returned, acting his usual self, nothing too blaring. Sawamura had some hope it wasn’t so much of a dramatic drug to make Kuroo act like a fool or anything, but soon the signs became prominent. Kuroo was stroking the sofa if not his own hair, and the ratty carpet was suddenly fascinating and softer than a puppy’s fur coat. Then, the touching transitioned onto him, though Sawamura didn’t mind too much. Kuroo’s eyes were rolling, a lot. He couldn’t keep them still, and his teeth were constantly clenched and grinding together hard enough for Sawamura to hear the maddening sound when he was close enough. Kuroo’s face was veiled with sweat, cheeks heavily flushed and eyes barely open if they were looking somewhat straight. To feel less out of place, Sawamura drank more. He drank more than he usually pushed himself to so he could tolerate Kuroo’s behaviour. Eventually, he began having fun again, forgetting Kuroo was fucked up out of his mind and Sawamura was going to wake up with one hell of a hangover. 

In a blur of faces, cups, and whenever the hell else there was at the party, Sawamura blinked and he was in his room. The room span, and Kuroo was grumbling something incoherent. Sawamura looked to see Kuroo was sprawled on his bed, legs still hung over the edge and arms spread as he was borderline passed out. He was talking though, so he wasn’t completely black out, thankfully. 

“Daaaaichiiii… I’m fuckin’ horny man…” Kuroo sat up on his elbows, shooting a crooked grin with his eyes barely open. “Come and fuck me…”

For a moment, Sawamura was all heads for going ahead, but the reasonably side that was almost drowned beneath the alcohol told him not to. “I’m drunk… you’re fucked… it’s taking advantage…” 

“Can’t hear yoooou, you’re slurring your words!”

“So are you, asshole,” he drawled, laughing as he tripped over nothing. “I saaaaid, we’re not having sex…”

Kuroo gave a look, maybe it was something scary but Sawamura could barely see. “You don’t wanna fuck… huh? Weren’t you jealous of me and Bokuto…?”

That hit a nerve, and he gave his best glare to Kuroo. Kuroo smiled.

“Don’t you wanna fuck some sense into me… claim me to be all yours?” 

“Kuroo—” Sawamura hiccuped, holding a finger up. “Kuroo, no.”

“You take advantage of me… I take advantage of you… it cancels out the whole take advantage shit, riiiiiight?” 

“Not doing it Kuroo.”

“Should I go find Bokuto?” 

Something snapped within Sawamura, and he was already at the bed, pinning Kuroo down by the arms either side of his head. Sawamura’s face was close and he was almost baring his teeth. “Don’t be a fucking slut,” he hissed, voice likely slurred and barely understood. 

“Go on… prove you’re the one in charge then.” 

His morals screamed no, his desires screamed yes. Kuroo’s voice rumbled in that presumptuous tone of his, taunting him dauntlessly. He wanted to get Sawamura angry, and Sawamura was falling head first into his trap. 

“Hurt me, Daichi… hurt me _ badly,” _ he whispered, expression sultry.  

Like a switch, Sawamura’s hand grasped at Kuroo’s face, blocking the airways of both his nose and mouth as he forced his head backwards and he tore violently at his jeans. They were tight, and a struggle to simply slip off as they clung to Kuroo’s legs. Kuroo was making panicked sounds, hands tugging at Sawamura’s firm grip on his face. He arched against the force and thrashed a little when he realized he really couldn’t breathe, but Sawamura was too blinded. When the single handed attempt to pull of Kuroo’s jeans was taking longer and anticipated, he finally moved his hand off of Kuroo’s face to aid himself in pulling the jeans off. Kuroo sucked in a gasp, coughing a few times as he struggling to catch his breath. His chest heaved, and his gaze wided at Sawamura. 

Sawamura didn’t bother dragging the jeans all the way off, leaving it bundled on one leg and straight up ripping Kuroo’s boxer briefs at the back to reveal his crack. Kuroo struggled and squirmed away, only to be held down in place by Sawamura again. He breathed heavily, that look of fear in his eyes heating Sawamura’s insides. He bit back a groan from escaping, the look intoxicating him enough as it was. He pressing his leaking cock against Kuroo’s hole, the pre cum as sufficient as spit from how horny he was, but Sawamura couldn’t even process the need for lubricant and he shoved himself in. Kuroo didn’t get the chance to even yell at the burning, seething, tearing and blinding pain as Sawamura’s hands clasped around his throat and filled him up. All that came out was a choked wheeze, most strained gasped following it as Sawamura held tighter, his pounding coming out sloppy yet heavy and rough. It was painful for even Sawamura, the tight walls clutching to his cock as he forced himself in and out. Eventually, moving became easier. Sawamura didn’t know why or didn’t even think about it, his mind blinded into a vibrant red, occasionally dropping his hindered vision to Kuroo choking and gasping. Kuroo’s slender body jolted harshly against each violent thrust, his back arching in his moment of likely agony and lack of air, tears spilling from his reddened eyes down his blanched and flushed face. Soon, his struggling began to cease, grip loosening on Sawamura’s unrelenting grasp to his throat. His eyes were rolling back, drool spilling from the corners of his mouth as his teeth clenched painfully. 

“S— Dai… chi— sto—” Kuroo couldn’t speak, voice lost behind the rawness of his compressed throat.  

Sawamura released his throat and moved his hands to Kuroo’s waist to raise his hips more, pulling Kuroo’s body onto a sharp thrust. Kuroo had already became limp, only partially conscious with his eyes fluttering back awake from his momentary blackout. Sawamura leaned down, drawing back further before slamming back inside Kuroo as he clutched to his disheveled hair, breathing heavily against Kuroo’s face before he bit his neck. Kuroo feebly struggled again, but Sawamura’s hand returned to his throat, holding him in place and catching his breath again. The sight of choking Kuroo provoked a shockwave through his stomach, his end following promptly with a deep groan. His hands loosened on Kuroo’s throat, hearing that rattled gasp for breath again. Kuroo choked and spluttered as he coughed, body trembling violently. 

As Sawamura looked down, he felt his world go dark. Any form of intoxication blinding him earlier washed away at the sight of trailing blood smearing Kuroo’s thighs, the paleness to his normally golden face and the tears staining his cheeks. Kuroo was shaking badly, breathing laboured with panicked gasps. He looked down at himself, evidence of Kuroo’s damage with the sanguine painting his softening length.  _ He  _ did this. 

He reached out, own limbs quivering in horror, his fingers brushing against the stickiness of Kuroo’s clammy face. Sawamura crawled onto the bed, holding himself over Kuroo as best as he could. Although the fear knocked the drunk out of him, he was still technically physically completely wasted. Kuroo was crying, but no sound left him other than his ragged gasps for breath. Sawamura’s own voice was lost somewhere in his throat, lips only parted at the attempt to chant “I’m sorry”. Soon, Kuroo moved his head, pressing his face into Sawamura’s touch. His bloodshot eyes fell shut, his trembling hand raised to weakly clutch onto Sawamura’s wrist beside his face. 

Kuroo smiled, and Sawamura felt his insides turn to ice. 

“That hurt… so good.”

*

The alcohol barely blacked any horrific details out, and throughout the week Sawamura felt the gnawing anxiety creep over his blindsides all too frequently. Kuroo was shaken up, however claimed he enjoyed it. It was scary the way he never set boundaries, because one day Sawamura feared he’d go too far. If that night wasn’t too far for Kuroo, it was questionable what was.

Going too far was only half the fear, the other half was Kuroo  _ letting  _ him. 

Things mellowed out after that night, Sawamura saying he had a lot of work to do and needed some time to himself. Kuroo respected that, and didn’t pester him. But, he wanted more, and it was no secret. With fear, guilt and shame twisting him up inside out, Sawamura honestly had nowhere to turn but to Kuroo. Kuroo didn’t judge him, because he  _ encouraged  _ him. It was becoming more of a question whether what they were doing was right, Sawamura’s trust in Kuroo beginning to diminish. 

Eventually, Sawamura found himself crawling back to that comfort zone, the zone where he didn’t have to hide his own mind and desires. Kuroo’s wrists were bound with a belt, tight enough to leave an angry red in its place. He struggled, tugged, pulled at them, all actions futile. Sawamura had control again, and that control was intoxicating. Kuroo still hadn’t completely healed, even fingers being a too sharp of a sting for him. Those pained moans were more of pleasure than discomfort however, and his hips grinding against Sawamura provoked him to proceed. 

Cerise crescents decorated Kuroo’s shoulders and neck, purple splodges convientialy the shape of Sawamura’s grip wrapped around his waist. His ass swallowed that thick length whole, obscene sound of skin hitting skin in that ruthless hammering. Kuroo’s back curved inwards, complimenting his stunning ass and allowing Sawamura to sink deeper. Sawamura reached for Kuroo’s hair, clutching a handful of the soft strands to pull his head back and listening to the more audible groans dancing past those swollen lips. 

Kuroo’s shirt was torn where Sawamura pulled at it to reveal his shoulders, and his dark eyes caught on with an idea. While pounding into Kuroo, he moved his hand from his hair and to the torn material, pulling it further. Kuroo began to notice and squirmed a bit. 

“Daichi— fuck— Daichi, don’t…”

“Shut up,” he grumbled, voice fading to a groan as he felt a wave of warmth ripple through him at a particular hard snap into Kuroo. Kuroo hissed below him, acting a little more distressed.

He protested and cursed, pulling at those restraints with more force as Sawamura tore at his shirt. It was a standard black t-shirt, it wasn’t something Kuroo didn’t have 100 more of. The curiosity was killing him, and it was the only thing Sawamura didn’t control at that point.   

“Daichi fuck off!” He snapped, voice almost catching on the shockwave of his prostate being hit repeatedly. “F— don’t look— don’t—”

“Am I scaring you?” Sawamura breathed darkly down Kuroo’s nape, voice taunting and lips curling into a smirk. “I thought you could take anything.” 

With that, he completely tore his shirt. Kuroo’s fully revealed golden back was the finishing touch to Sawamura’s elation and he came, pumping his load into Kuroo. There wasn’t the moment of just sitting contently within the warmth like usual however, Kuroo attempting to move away. Sawamura slipped from Kuroo’s hole and he grabbed him before he got too far— it wasn’t like he would get that far considering his wrists were still bound to the headboard. Kuroo struggled beneath him and Sawamura had enough, grabbing him roughly by the shoulders and flipping him over to look at his face and ignored the way Kuroo’s arms twisted awkwardly against the restraints.  

Kuroo looked pissed, eyebrows pressed down against his flared glare stabbing into Sawamura. He stared into the violent amber for a while before his gaze slipped down. In the dimmed light, he couldn’t really make much out, but there was something other than the sandy color to Kuroo’s skin. Keeping a hand pressed firmly onto Kuroo’s chest, Sawamura reached up to hit the light switch, vision flaring white for a moment before adjusting. He looked back at Kuroo and felt his stomach sink. 

The smiling, confident, happy demeanor Kuroo posed to his team, to his friends, to Sawamura, felt like nothing but a facade at that point. The sanguine slashes over his stomach, ribs and chest painted over any of that. There were burns too, similar to those on his arms which Kuroo laughed about and mentioned something about dropping cigarettes on himself when he was too drunk. Sawamura felt foolish and gullible, praying for punishment for daring to believe those blatant lies. 

“I told you…  _ don’t  _ look,” Kuroo gritted out, voice low and threatening.

Sawamura raised his failing vision up to Kuroo face again, feeling himself go a little light headed. “Tetsurou… why do you want me to hurt you?”

“Because it’s pleasurable,” Kuroo answer simply, not breaking eye contact. 

“Then answer me this; why do you hurt yourself?” 

The desperation reeking from Sawamura’s tone was almost heartbreaking had Kuroo not already closed himself off the moment his shirt was taken off. “Feels better that way.” 

“What feels better?”

“Everything,” he blurted, eyes glazing over with threatening tears. “Just— don’t ask, it doesn't matter.”

“It does fucking matter, tell me.” 

“Feels better than dealing with everything else.” Kuroo averted his gaze, shifting a little under Sawamura. “Get off, I’m going back to my dorm.”

“No. Not until you talk to me properly.” 

“The fuck do you care for?     

“Is it so much of a shock I happen to fucking care about you?”

“Yeah, I’m just your tool to hurt and get off on, right?” 

“What—” Sawamura backtracked through what Kuroo said, anger pooling in his stomach. “What the fuck? What do you think we are? Do you really not see us outside the fucking bedroom?”

“Do you?” 

A flinch wracked through Sawamura’s body, and he stared dumbly down at Kuroo. Kuroo gave a mirthless laugh and kissed his teeth.

“Get this off,” he shook his hands under the restraints. “I’m going.” 

This time Sawamura didn’t argue, and he undid the belt bruising Kuroo’s skin wordlessly. He could barely watch Kuroo dress himself, keeping his gaze low on the navy blue of his bed sheets. That’s how he felt then: blue. 

“I’m taking this,” Kuroo mumbled. Sawamura looked up to see him holding his shirt. “Since you fucking ruined mine. And you’re not getting it back.” 

He didn’t say anything and watched blindly as Kuroo slipped his feet into his shoes and walked towards the door. “Is that it then?”

Kuroo turned, raising a brow. “What?”

“I was just another one of your methods to hurt yourself?” Sawamura’s mouth felt dry, and he felt increasingly nauseous the more he thought about the scars and fresh wounds over Kuroo’s body— and clearly his mind too.

He stared for a moment before snorting, cranking the door open. Kuroo stopped by the frame, not turning to face Sawamura. “No, but you can look at it that way if you want.” 

The door slammed shut, leaving Sawamura to wince under the abrupt sound. A sting pooled at the corners of his eyes, the wetness trailing down his cheeks heavily before he dropped his face into his shaking hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be on time next week with the next update planned for **05/11/2018**

**Author's Note:**

> Next update; **05/04/2018**! I'm tempted to add some warnings in now, because this is actually going to be pretty dark, but I don't like spoiling things. Keep an eye on the tags, and also I will put chapter specific warnings at the beginning. Also, the chapter number is just a estimate of how far I'll go, it might end up being longer who knows.


End file.
